


Dry Hopping Amphibian

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Toad - Freeform, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio with Robert gets separated from Nioku after seeing a police officer then Robert makes friends with hopping amphibians.
Series: Hauntober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Dry Hopping Amphibian

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Police Officer  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Toad=  
> Characters: Nioku, Robert, Rio, Police Officer, Bolívar, Schaden

=Toad=

“Couldn’t we of found something, uh, cleaner,” Nioku asked, looking at Robert who was now wearing a decaying four-point deer head.

Rio shrugged. “We got most of the bugs and gunk off it. Besides, Robert looks pretty menacing with it.”

Robert pretended to be a monster and growled at Nioku. “Rawr!”

“Very scary,” Nioku said, nodding his head. “Let’s just get back to town. It’s getting really late.”

Rio nodded. “Yeah, the sooner we get this done, the sooner Mary can be put to rest.”

“The sooner I don’t have to be afraid of her.” Robert latched onto Rio who nodded and smiled at him.

***

“Do you know how much better I feel being in town right about now,” Nioku asked, looking around. “Which way?”

“That way,” Rio answered pointing. “We need to go to Velveteen Park.”

“Hey, you three, shouldn’t you be home right about now,” someone asked. The trio looked and saw a police officer in his car. “You’re going to have to come with me.”

“We’re heading home now,” Rio lied. “Our parents know we’re coming home.” He then started walking towards the park with Robert gripping his hand. Nioku shoved his hands into his pocket and glared at the police officer before following.

“It’s past the city’s curfew, you’re going to have to come with me,” the officer stated, getting out of the car.

“Book it,” Nioku muttered out to Rio and Robert. He then took off light a lightning bolt surprising everyone.

Rio picked up Robert and started running as well, uncertain of where Nioku was heading.

“Damn it,” the officer grunted out. “I hate it when they run.” He chased after Rio, calling it in as he went.

***

Nioku crouched behind a line of bushes, peaking through them. “Really wish I had my phone. I’d be able to ask where they were.” He heaved a sigh and stood, hopping over the bushes and onto the sidewalk. “Might as well head home for now. Can’t really help when I don’t know where he’s going.”

***

“Pretty sure we lost the officer,” Rio said, huffing as he put Robert down. They were in a thicket of trees. Rio pulled out an inhaler and took a couple of puffs. “That was a lot of running.” He slipped the inhaler back in his pocket and looked around. “Hey, we’re near the park. Where’s Nioku?”

Robert shrugged. “We lost him back by Chestnut Street.”

“Might be heading home,” Rio stated. “I’ll call him up and send him over to the meeting place after we find Bolívar Caro.” He pulled up the GPS app on Nioku’s phone and hummed softly while waiting for the app to calibrate with their location. “Alright, we’re actually not that far from our destination. Unfortunately, it’s on the island in the middle of the lake.”

“We need to swim?”

“There should be a paddle boat we can use. Let’s go.”

***

“Ah, damn it,” Rio grunted out when they made it to the boathouse on the lake. “There’s a padlock.”

“You can’t open it,” Robert asked.

“No, but I think I can learn,” Rio answered, opening up another app on Nioku’s phone. He watched a short video and then furrowed his brow. “Where am I going to find a flat-head screwdriver?”

“Ribbit.”

“Froggy went ribbit!” His voice mimicked the frog exactly and Rio looked over.

“You can mimic voices? That’s pretty spooky,” Rio stated. “Do you mind keeping it down, though? I’m trying to think.”

“Okay,” Robert said and quietly croaked at the frog.

“Wait, this is a Swayer Lock,” Rio said, examining the lock. “I’m an idiot.” He picked up the largest rock he could find and then bashed the lock on the side, popping it right open. “Alright, it’s open,” Rio called out, tossing the rock aside.

Robert walked over, carrying a bouquet of hopping amphibians, dry and wet alike.

“Uh, where did you get those?”

“They’re friends,” Robert said, showing the bouquet off to Rio. “They’re friendly!”

“Well, yeah, they can’t do anything to you. I don’t think you should bring them with us, though.”

“They’re friends, though.”

“Alright, they can come with us,” Rio stated. “Come on.” He lead Robert and his hopping amphibians to the boats and stopped in his tracks. “There’s a padlock there too? Ugh! Wait here, Robert, and uh, hopping amphibians.” He walked over to the padlock and examined it while trying to ignore the chorus of croaks coming from Robert and his new friends. “Awesome, another Swayer Lock.” He picked up a hefty tool and struck the padlock on the side before throwing open the gate. “Alright, now we’re good to go. You’ve got, where’d they come from?”

Robert had more hopping amphibians on him. Robert shrugged and Rio got into one of the paddle boats. Robert joined him with all the hopping amphibians.

***

When Rio, Robert, and the many hopping amphibians finally arrived on the island, Rio climbed out then looked at Robert who had even more of the amphibians.

“Alright, when did you become a magnet for hopping amphibians,” Rio asked. Robert looked at him and shrugged.

“They’re my friends and they like me,” he answered.

“Yeah, that’s for certain,” Rio said, walking around. He easily lifted Robert out of the boat and then looked at Nioku’s phone. “We’re close. Let’s go.” He walked to the center of the island where a tree was growing at an angle and had a large imprint of what looked to be an amphibian footprint.

“Bolívar Caro?” Rio’s voice echoed into the night. He and Robert stood there, listening as his echo faded and when it did, there was a rumbling and the ground shook beneath them, knocking Rio to his knees as a giant, hopping amphibian crawled out of the water and placed its foot on the tree, right into the footprint.

“I am Bolívar Caro,” came a deep, booming voice. “Who are you to request a service from the king of the hopping amphibians?” Rio looked up and stood.

“With the aid of Eero, I seek to restore my family to their original forms,” Rio called out, producing Tiok from his pocket. “You are the last one I am to gather and was the last one listed by Eero.”

“You know not of the magics you trifle with,” Bolívar asked, lowering his face to Rio. He looked directly at Rio.

“A dire wraith named Mary transformed them into the current state they’re in,” Rio explained. “I don’t need to know about the magics to ask for help.”

Bolívar released a warbling croak and stomped his other foot, making an imprint in the dirt. “She killed my sister! I will help save those I can!” He crouched low. “Ride upon my back and I will bring you to our destination.”

“Won’t people feel your hops?”

“Only those I wish to can feel my hops,” he answered.

Rio looked at Robert and then at Bolívar. “Give me a moment. I need to call someone.” Rio pulled out Nioku’s phone and made a call.

***

Nioku tossed aside the crimson towel in his hand and crawled onto his bed. A few moments after, he heard the house phone ring. “Ugh! I don’t wanna get up!” He heard it stop ringing and then it started ringing again. “Fine! I’ll answer it.” He trudged over to the phone and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Nioku, I’m going to give you a location,” Rio said on the other side of the phone. “Meet us there.”

“Fine,” Nioku grumbled out. He hung up the phone after he received the address.

“Where are you going,” Schaden asked and Nioku looked at his blind half-brother.

“Someplace,” Nioku answered, not bothering to have paid much attention to Rio. “It’s written down. Want to come?”

“You just took a shower, you want to go back out?”

“Eh, it’s life or death,” Nioku answered. “No choice.”

“I’ll go with you then,” Schaden stated. “We should leave a note for the others.”

“The only one who doesn’t know what’s going on now is Bashinol,” Nioku stated. “We don’t need to leave him a note. Doesn’t concern him.” Nioku grabbed the entire pad of paper and Schaden’s hand before taking off.


End file.
